


Minor Injury

by quicksparrows



Series: For Emmy – Frederick x Rosella [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick's wife acquires a superficial injury and she gripes about it a little, but he doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Injury

**Author's Note:**

> For Emmy :') Based on a true story.

                Rosella gives an exaggerated noise of distress. It’s high and throaty. Frederick just looks down at her hand, which is clasping his tightly. It’s almost comical, her slender fingers in a deathgrip around his much larger hand, her long nails digging half-moons into his palm as if his skin hadn’t been worn by weather, leather and wood for decades. The corners of his mouth turn upward, almost smiling but not quite. It wouldn’t do to smile at her pain, even if she acts so amusing in the face of injury.

                Mild injury, that is. Injury so mild it shan’t take more than a few stitches to repair, though not without a bit of melodrama first.

                “Uwahhh,” Rosella moans. Her eyes are glassy but she’s not quite tearing up. “That stupid gate!”

                “That’s the fourth time you’ve tripped over it,” Frederick comments, and when he’s sure he’s ruled the amusement from his face, he looks up at her. She’s perched on the back of one of the caravan wagons, her stockings and chaps rolled down to expose her knee, which is bleeding quite superficially, but a flap of skin has peeled back to expose the kneecap cartilage. Frederick has seen far worse in his years, of course, as he is sure Rosella has, but somehow his love for her makes him concerned nonetheless.

                “We shouldn’t keep that gate there,” she gripes.

                “If we don’t keep that gate there, the chickens will escape,” Frederick replies. He rests his free hand on her shin in a bracing gesture.

                “The chickens should be free anyway,” she says. “I hate that gate.”

                Frederick could note any number reasons why the chickens needed to be secured, but he keeps mum and instead chuckles under his breath.

                “I worry about you every time you take a tumble from Lady’s back, or some Risen threatens to fell you, and you get up and carry on. How is it you are crippled by a little gouge to the knee?” Frederick asks.

                “My knee is going to be ugly forever now,” Rosella replies, darkly. “I’ll never get to show off my legs again.”

                Frederick thinks of his own knees and all his battle scars, especially how they look compared to her pristine skin. She’s almost as clumsy as Sumia, sometimes, yet she has never managed to acquire the scars others would. It’s a talent, but then again, she also carts a crate worth of lotions and potions across the whole continent, regardless of how many Risen they meet along the way.

                “I will kiss them just the same,” Frederick remarks.

                Rosella gives another one of those little noises, an “ahhhh” this time, and she tilts herself to rest her cheek against the top of his head.

                “You’re the perfect husband,” she says.

                Frederick just smiles.


End file.
